


Just Turn Around

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Santana hook up at the diner, what I think could have happened. Takes place in 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Turn Around

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This came out of nowhere. I don't know where my fascination with Pezberry came from, but this came about after 5x01. This is what I thought might have happened during a break at the diner. XD. OMG, that diner was ADORABLE, and so were the outfits. It's been a long time since I've shipped so many ships in one show. Even with my OTPs. I hope you like! There might be more Pezberry fics coming. R &R if you want!** _

Just Turn Around  
By Julia

Rachel still didn't know how she had let Santana talk her into working in the diner. She did want to make it on her own, but she hadn't expected to work in a diner. She had to admit, she liked the uniforms. They were cute. The diner was too, if she was being truthful. They had just gotten back from Ohio. They had helped Blaine propose to Kurt. Rachel was so happy for them. She wondered if she was ever going to be so lucky. Rachel was also waiting to hear back from the guys that were in charge of _Funny Girl_. She had sang them a Beatles song with Santana. She hoped she'd get the lead.

The day had been long. Rachel was tired. The other waitresses had gone, and it was just her and Santana. It was okay with her, she supposed, it was starting to slow down. Rachel didn't know if she could keep doing this. She had to focus on NYADA. Rachel was a Berry. She had to do well. She was busy refilling some of the salt shakers. Rachel didn't know if she was going to like this or not. That's when Santana walked by. She was carrying a tray of ketchups. Rachel watched her as she put them on the table. She was starting to see her in a new light. She didn't know how she could have missed how sexy Santana was. She had noticed before, but she hadn't noticed the way it gave her this weird feeling in her stomach. Rachel didn't know if she could say anything to Santana because the other girl had always been a loose cannon. Rachel didn't know what to say in place of that. She didn't want to fight, especially since they were the only ones who were waitressing. Rachel didn't want to chance it sine they lived together, too. Rachel looked up. “It's slowed down.” 

That was the obvious point. Santana was trying to stop being so sarcastic. At least, to Rachel. She was friends with her. Santana had to behave on occasion. Not that she liked to behave. She hated it. Santana came back to the counter and put down the empty tray. She looked at the shorter girl. These uniforms were crap, but the thing looked amazing on Rachel. She was surprised. Rachel had a tendency to not know how to dress. There was this way her breasts were hugging the fabric of the uniform. Santana didn't know if she should like that or not. She did, though. There was a tightening in her stomach. Santana didn't want to act on it. Sometimes, she felt the need to scratch that itch, but it shouldn't be with Rachel. It was always a mistake when you slept with friends. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Rachel. That felt weird, but it was true. “I can see that, Berry.” She said, her words sarcastic but her tone not. She was proud of herself. Santana wasn't always able to do that. She grabbed some silverware and started folding up bundles in napkins for the tables. She hated working for this diner. She didn't think she could quit, though, it had taken her long enough to get this job. She watched as Rachel cleaned up some tables. Santana watched her breasts move. 

Rachel's eyes saw Santana's watching her. Rachel didn't know what to do to get her to act on it. Rachel didn't know what she'd do if she couldn't get Santana to like her. Rachel tossed her brown hair over her shoulder. She put the dirty dishes on the sink for the dishwasher. Rachel looked at Santana. “Our shift is almost up.” She said. They had to take a break yet. Now that it was slow, they could take the chance. Rachel kept her tone light. “What do you say we go now?”

Something about Rachel was off. It was puzzling. Santana looked at her. “I guess.” She said, looking confused. She grabbed her phone and headed for the back. They didn't have time cards or a way to punch out. Santana started texting Puck as Rachel joined her. She kept texting, not wanting to talk. She caught a glimpse of Rachel's legs out of the corner of her eye. Rachel did have great legs. Santana licked her lips. She was going to have to hide her interest somehow. Her leering would be noticed. 

Her eyes didn't leave Santana. She leaned against the wall. “Do you want to get some dinner after work?” She asked. Rachel was hungry. She ran her hands over the skirt of her uniform. Rachel was going to have to make the first move. She looked at Santana, and stepped forward. She took Santana's phone, and set it aside. Rachel was surprised at her daring. She licked her lips, and then pressed them to Santana's. The girl was surprised, but she kissed back. Rachel put her hands around her neck. Her fingers caught in her long black hair. Santana shivered. She put her arms on Rachel's waist. Rachel pressed closer to her. She was a very good kisser. She had always done her best when it came to making out. She let her tongue into Santana's mouth, and the Latina's tongue met hers. Rachel was growing wet. Santana's fingers pushed up Rachel's uniform skirt, and pushed aside her panties, her fingers rubbing the outside of Rachel's sex. That caused the Jewish girl to moan, and press herself harder against the girl's fingers. Rachel was very turned on right now. Rachel brushed her fingers over Santana's breasts, causing another moan. Rachel's fingers tweaked the nipple of her left one in her desire. 

Santana was surprised that this had happened. She didn't really know if it was a good idea to keep going, but she couldn't help it. Santana wasn't one to turn down sex. She needed to learn how. Santana didn't want to be seen as easy anymore. She couldn't help kissing her back. She sucked on her collarbone, causing Rachel to groan. She rubbed her fingers over her clit, making Rachel a little wetter. Santana licked her finger, and slipped it inside Rachel. She gasped and her hips rocked forward. Santana moved her finger inside, as Rachel unzipped Santana's uniform. The fear of getting caught was really hot. Santana groaned as Rachel unhooked the front clasp of Santana's bra. Her hands cupped her breasts, and she let out a moan. “Fuck, Rachel!” She cursed. The girl's bravery was surprising her. Maybe it was from Brody. Santana arched, her breasts moving more under Rachel's hands. Santana's other hand reached and unzipped Rachel's uniform, also, her hand then working on her bra clasp. She was very deft at getting them open. 

Both of them were getting wet rapidly. Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's collarbone, sucking hard. She had to make sure that she didn't leave a visible hickey. Rachel was an actress. She moved her mouth to her breast, sucking on her nipple. Her breasts were great. Santana added another finger to her stroking of Rachel's sex. A long moan left her mouth. Santana had to admit, even if she ended up regretting this, it was still going to be great sex. Rachel shivered, her hips rocking against Santana. Rachel moved her mouth, to one of Santana's breasts, sucking and licking. Santana tongue, causing the other girl to claw her back. Santana stroked her fingers faster, pressing her thumb to Rachel's clit. She moaned and cried out Santana's name. Her fingers on her left hand moved up Santana's skirt, and moved inside her panties. Her fingers slid easily along Santana's wet folds. Her fingers slipped inside, trying to match Santana's pace. Both of them were in the height of an orgasm. Santana cupped Rachel's left breast as they fingered each other. Her fingers tweaked her nipple, and was rewarded with Rachel coming.

With a few more strokes, Santana was coming, too. She squeaked and leaned back, breathing hard. “Fuck, Rachel.” She repeated. She was so surprised that this had happened. “What possessed you to do that?” She asked, as Rachel started to put herself back together. Santana moved slower. She wondered if this was going to happen again. Santana had to admit, she didn't mind if it did. That almost kept her from speaking again. 

That was hard to answer. Rachel hoped her panties weren't ruined. She looked at Santana shyly. She didn't know why she was so shy now They had just slept together. She couldn't help it. “I just..... I'd been thinking about it.” She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear. “I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but you came. I know you liked it.” Rachel had never had sex like that. She had always been in a serious relationship when she had sex. She had to admit, she was a little proud of herself. Rachel wanted to be more adult.

Santana looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She didn't know what she was going to say. It had been amazing. She couldn't argue with that. She clasped her bra closed, adjusting herself back into the cups. She zipped her uniform back up. She hadn't come like that in a long time. Santana tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. “You were?” She asked, surprised. It had taken a long time to be friends with Rachel, what if sleeping together ruined that? Santana hadn't expected that she would actually want to preserve a a friendship with Berry. It was strange. “Rachel, I don't want to lose you as a friend. If we start sleeping together, that might happen.” Santana hoped she didn't hurt Rachel's feelings. She folded her arms, forcing her breasts closer together. Santana lookde at her from a sheen of black hair. It was going to end up so bad if they kept sleeping together. They were also roommates. That could complicate things. Santana didn't like complications. She liked things to be as easy as possible. “I don't know if we can do that, Rachel. I don't want to ruin things. We are roommates. If we end up fighting, it could ruin things.” She meant what she said. 

Rachel didn't think that that would happen. She was willing to try this. “Santana, I want to be with you. We can make this work. I don't know how, but it's better than giving up.” 

Santana looked at her. She could be a relationship girl again. “Okay.” She said, and they kissed again.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! I might have more, esp after Dani shows up. XD.** _


End file.
